This invention relates to sailing vessels boats, and the like, and more particularly to a swing wing keel for such vessels and boats.
The efficiency of movement of a vessel in water is significantly affected by any deviation of the vessel from its design balance. If, for example, the main mast of a vessel heels to the starboard, the starboard side of the hull is forced further into the water while the port side tends to lift up from the water. The result is an increase in hull drag in the water and a consequent loss of vessel speed. Other deviations of trajectory such as pitching and yawing produce similar results in speed loss as well as a lack of general stability and control of the vessel.